BEST OF Game Grumps - Feb. 2015
"BEST OF Game Grumps - Feb. 2015" is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps videos of February 2015. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his second Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Unlike the January video, which only included clips from the core Game Grumps series, this video includes clips from Grumpcade and Steam Train. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * ProJared * Commander Holly Games featured Game Grumps * Pokémon FireRed Version * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * StarTropics Game Grumps VS * Neo Turf Masters * California Games * Ice Hockey * Kirby's Dream Course Steam Train * Ostrich Island Grumpcade * Vice: Project Doom Clips Used * Volcano Success!! (Pokémon FireRed Part 105: Yappy Times) ** Danny jokes about burning in volcanos while Arin catches Moltres. * Fastest Joke in The West (Zelda II Part 12: Bath Salts) ** Arin makes a joke about potheads in record time. * Longest Series Ever! (Pokémon FireRed Part 109: Tucked Snuggly) ** Danny celebrates beating Sonic '06's episode record. * Tasty Birdie (Neo Turf Masters Part 4: Finale) ** Danny gets a surprise birdie. * Spontaneous Battle (Pokémon FireRed Part 103: Pressure's On) ** Danny and Arin make fun of how weird spontaneous Pokémon battles would be in real life. * Hold On I Jus-BATTLEMUSIC (Pokémon FireRed Part 103: Pressure's On) ** Pokémon battle music shenanigans continue. * From The Jaws Of Defeat (Vice: Project Doom Part 2: Sword It!) ** ProJared loses a tough battle. Or does he? * Let Me Finish My Story! (Vice: Project Doom Part 3: Indiana Jeans) ** ProJared's story is interrupted by birds repeatedly killing him. * The Greatest Pokemon Comment (Pokémon FireRed Part 106: Having a Great Time!) ** Danny makes the greatest joke about Rhyhorn ever. * Outta The Way, Link (Zelda II Part 2: Don't Go In There!) ** Danny has trouble with bubbles. * Nidosass (Pokémon FireRed Part 107: Turnt Up) ** Danny and Arin make fun of Nidorina's sassy appearance. * Head Still Weird (Pokémon FireRed Part 107: Turnt Up) ** Danny compares Rhyhorn to a staple remover. * Speed Drumming (Pokémon FireRed Part 107: Turnt Up) ** Danny thinks the gym leader music has intense percussion. * PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (Vice: Project Doom Part 5: Stallion Horses) ** ProJared repeatedly dies to rats, much to Ross' amusement. * Better Run (Pokémon FireRed Part 109: Tucked Snuggly) ** Arin is scared of a Level 3 Ratatta. * Get On His Level (Zelda II Part 5: Excuuuuse Me!) ** Danny gets on an enemy's level, only to encounter a glitch with enemy movement. * Look At Those Eyes! (Pokémon FireRed Part 111: Team Adorable) ** Danny obsesses over Jigglypuff's eyes. * Gotta Get Caught Up (Pokémon FireRed Part 112: Oh Dear) ** Arin's mom is a huge Game Grumps fan. * Lovely Day For Ostrich (Ostrich Island) ** Kevin fights back against Ross' tyranny. * Peeweedidi (Pokémon FireRed Part 113: Rock Blasted!) ** Danny's dad calls PewDiePie Peeweedidi. * Not Next Time (Zelda II Part 15: Uncharted Territory) ** Arin threatens to make the editing process confusing for Kevin. * Turn On The Lights (StarTropics Part 6: Oh Goodness Me!) ** Arin dies as soon as he turns the lights on. * Aaahh Ow (California Games Part 1: High Stakes) ** Arin is not good at roller skating. * Just Missed It (California Games Part 2: Finale) ** Danny shows Arin how to throw a frisbee. * The Good Secret (Zelda II Part 21: D for Dead) ** Danny attempts to grind for magic, but only finds death. * Nice Hockey (Ice Hockey Part 2: Finale) ** Danny gets a surprise goal. * I Will Never Stop (Zelda II Part 22: Saucy Pants) ** Arin laughs at a certain attacking in futility. Or is it really futility? * Damn, Fokka (Zelda II Part 22: Saucy Pants) ** Danny identifies an enemy as a "fucka." * Sweet Shot, Bro (Kirby's Dream Course Part 6: The Return!) ** Arin is screwed up by an air vent. * Next Time Welcome Back (Zelda II Part 8: Back to the Party) ** Danny and Arin cause some confusion over the episode cutoff. And a baby gets scared by a party blower. * Got It! (California Games Part 2: Finale) ** Danny perfects his frisbee throwing. * Shootout! (Ice Hockey Part 2: Finale) ** Arin and Danny go into a goalie-less overtime, which Danny hasn't seen before. The episode ends with a blooper from the opening skit from Vice: Project Doom Part 1: Slippery Butts. Category:Special Episodes Category:Compilation Videos Category:Episodes Featuring Live Action Segments Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes